Alone in Stone
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Marth arrives at Smash HQ. He expresses a cold personality at first, but it takes a certain Hylian princess to break the walls, and discover the hurt and pain the Altean prince is holding inside. Marth/Zelda


_Story: Alone in Stone_

_Chapter: ONE SHOT_

_Game: Super Smash Bros._

_Pairing: Zelda/Marth_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi there! I was in the mood to write a one shot about Zelda and Marth. They are my favorite video game couple. I hope you like it._

* * *

Zelda waited in the dining hall for the two new Smashers to arrive. It had been a long day, and she didn't really want to be here to greet them. They would have enough people to greet them today. Why did she have to be here? She'd rather be in the library reading a nice fantasy book with exciting plots. Besides, the two would probably just be boring, rude, and ugly.

"Zelda, I know you don't want to be here," Link said as he patted her hand. Zelda moved her hand subconsciously away from him, and laid it on her lap. She and Link had dated a little, but her feelings never really grew beyond friendship like his did. He just wasn't right for her as a lover, and could only be a great friend.

The trumpets began to sound as the two new members finally arrived. Everyone began to gather around the Smasher HQ's main entrance. Zelda just sat at one of the tables with her chin resting lazily in her hand that was propped up on the table. Zelda could hardly think over all the noise that everyone was making as the two new Smashers entered the room.

"Come on, Zelda. We have to greet them, too," Link said as he stood up from his seat beside her. Zelda groaned heavily, and rose as well. Link walked beside the Hylian princess as they strolled up to the two.

"Hello, I'm Link, Hero of Hyrule," Link greeted as he shook the men's hands. Zelda glanced at them from the corner of her eye. They were men. Of course, they were. Both had blue hair and blue eyes. They were tall and strong looking. Zelda looked down at their waists. They were swordsmen, too. The one farthest from her caught her sharp eyes, though. His bangs fell in his eyes in an almost seductive manner. His deep, blue eyes glanced around the room with no emotion. His lips were in a firm line making the sign that he didn't have much to say to the people in the room. Zelda saw his right hand twitch. He was probably aching for the handle of his sword. His whole body was sculpted perfectly. He reminded her of a god. He was gorgeous. He was far better looking than Link or his comrade for that matter.

Zelda felt a slight pain in her side. She turned to see Link gesturing to the men with his eyes. Zelda groaned mentally. She still didn't want to greet them even if the one was devilishly handsome, but she was sure his personality was hard and cruel. She didn't want to be around someone like that.

"Hello. I'm the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda," The Hylian woman greeted with a fake smile. The cold one's eyes narrowed at her silently as he looked her over. Zelda eyes flashed signaling a warning to keep to himself. He smirked as he looked away.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda. I'm Ike, General of the Greil Mercenaries," The spiked blue-haired man that was nearest to Zelda said. Zelda nodded. She looked at the cold one, and waited for his introduction.

"Marth," Ike whispered to his comrade. Marth looked back up, and starred at Zelda with cool eyes.

"Marth," The swordsman said, "Prince of Altea."

"Altea, eh? Interesting," Zelda whistled in thought, "Altea was destroyed not that long ago."

Zelda noticed that he tensed, and she guessed it was from inner anger. She realized she was pretty blunt about it. He was probably still upset it happened. It was his kingdom. Zelda didn't have time to blink when Marth grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Watch what you say, _princess_," Marth growled in hardly contained anger, "Or I may not be able to hold back my anger."

Zelda tried her best to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He had a tight grip on her arm, and it was beginning to hurt.

"Let go," Zelda struggled, "You're hurting me."

Marth let go roughly. Zelda stepped back with a glare in her eyes. Link stood in front of her in protectiveness.

"Why'd you go and do that? You shouldn't handle a princess with such aggression," Link said angrily. Marth looked over the mediocre form of the elfish type hero. His lips twitched into a smirk, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you dragged me along to come here, Ike," Marth mumbled. Ike rolled his eyes at his comrade.

"I apologize for the behavior of my friend, but he isn't exactly what people would call the happy type," Ike said.

Link nodded, "I understand."

A small, pink-haired servant girl walked up to the four. She smiled friendly at Zelda and Link, but the smiled turned to a professional one when she looked at the two swordsmen.

"Hello, I'm Renée. I'm here to take you both to your dormitories," She said. Ike smiled at her, and nodded. The two allowed the small woman to lead them away from the crowd. Marth shot a glance at Zelda before he disappeared into the distance. After they were gone, Link turned to his princess.

"Why were you so blunt about such an unfortunate fate?" He asked.

Zelda shrugged, "I don't know. It just slipped, I guess. Plus, did you see they way that prince held himself. It was with such strength and authority."

"Yes, I noticed. I admire that in people, especially him considering what has happened to his kingdom."

"That's not the point. He comes in here expecting people to fall to his feet and kiss his toes! That's the vibe I was getting."

"Vibe? Where did you even get an idea like that, hm? The man barely talked!"

"He didn't have to, you could just tell by his eyes!"

"His eyes were emotionless and cold, Zelda."

"So what?"

"So… he wasn't showing anything at all."

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from the hero. He may be right, but there was no way she would admit it. She, too, noticed that his blue eyes weren't holding anything but their black pupils. They didn't express any type of feeling or thought at all. They were blank – a mystery.

--

Zelda traveled the halls in an aimless manner. She had the week off from fighting, which meant she had nothing to do. Link didn't have the week off, though, so he was busy training for his fight. Zero Suit Samus was in the middle of a brawl, and Lucas was taking a nap. What was she going to do with herself? There was no way she was going to degrade herself to asking Peach to do something. Suddenly, the Hylian felt a slight breeze as someone passed her in the hall. She looked back to see who it was.

Zelda gasped lightly, "Altea."

Marth turned back to see who whispered his country's name. He saw that woman from before standing there quietly in a purple dress. He had to admit that she did look beautiful; her soft, blonde hair that went a little past her butt, serene blue eyes, and pretty pink lips. Her face was pale, but it didn't make her look ugly or sick. It was a smooth pale that fit her. He noticed the tip of her brown boots. He expected her to wear heels. Marth shook his head, and looked back up at her face.

"You," He said softly as he walked towards her. His cold, dark eyes searched her over again.

"Stop looking at me like that," Zelda said.

"Like what?"

"With wonder and attraction."

Marth chuckled, "Wonder and attraction, hm? Well, you do intrigue me, that's for sure. You seem to hold a lot of respect in these walls."

"Why do you say that?" Zelda asked confused.

"I've asked around about you. Everyone knows your name and admires you. You hold a powerful title, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"As do you, Prince Marth… of Altea," Zelda whispered, "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. It had been a long day, and I wasn't in the right mood when you arrived. I didn't mean to offend you by being so blunt about Altea's fate. I respected your country."

"Thank you. That means a lot," Marth said with a slight smile, "I wouldn't mind… getting to know you, princess."

"Princess, heh. Just call me Zelda, please. I, too, would like to get to know you as well," Zelda said softly as a blush crept up her face. She had a burning feeling in her heart. This man… was different from all the others. This prince… was stronger in another way. Link couldn't compare to him. No one could.

"Would you like to take a walk to the garden with me?" Marth asked after a few moments passed in comfortable silence. Zelda looked up at the prince, and smiled again.

"Sure."

--

The Altean and the Hylian walked together through the gardens of Smash HQ's. It was built to remember all the Smashers. Of course, Mario's statue was the first one at the entrance. Marth and Zelda were at a loss for words as they went deeper into the garden.

"Where's your statue, Zelda?" Marth spoke up.

"Oh, they don't have one for me," Zelda said. Marth looked over at the princess.

"Why not?"

"Because I asked them not to put one in for me until I found-," Zelda paused before she went any further.

"What?" Marth said confused as to why she stopped.

"I didn't want to stand alone in stone for eternity," Zelda whispered as she made eye contact with the prince. Marth's eyes soften as he gazed upon the Hylian princess. That was what caught his eye when he first met her. Her eyes held the secret of hurt and loneliness. She wanted love.

"I don't want you, too, either," Marth said quietly, "Altea may be gone…, but that does not mean I have to remain this way."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked. Marth sighed, and sat down on the edge of the grand fountain that was in the exact center of garden. Zelda followed his lead, and sat next to him, but still kept the reasonable distance.

"I was married once," Marth began. Zelda's eyes widen in surprise.

"Married?"

"Yes, her name was Sheeda."

"Sheeda, Princess and Pegasus Knight of Talis?" Zelda asked surprised.

Marth nodded, "Yes, that's right. She was a very good friend of mine. We grew up together. She joined me in my quests, and helped out a lot when it came to finding people. After I defeated Medeus, the dragon, she became my fiancée."

"Okay."

"Years later after the battle, she moved to Altea, and everyone welcomed her, of course. Then, I had to leave Altea as requested to see King Hardin. During my absence, Altea was attacked and taken over for the most part. My sister, Ellis, surrender herself so Sheeda could escape and reunite with me. Once again, we were together during my quest and at the end… we were married."

Zelda sat silently for a few minutes when he finished. She wasn't exactly sure how to take the news, "What happened?"

Marth sighed, "It was maybe… a year later after we were married. One of my old friends, Roy, came for a visit. It was mostly a 'congratulations for tying the knot' type of visit. He stayed for about two months, and during the time… Sheeda fell in love with him."

"Oh, Marth," Zelda breathed as she scooted closer to him. She laid her delicate hand on his shoulder waiting for him to continue.

"I found out that they were having an affair. It was infuriated! Sheeda and I were so in love. I just didn't understand why she would be unfaithful, especially with Roy! I didn't know what to do about it exactly except kick him out. I wanted to do something about Sheeda, but I still loved her. She said she loved me too! I was torn apart. I didn't know where exactly to turn or what to do. Should I drop her in a divorce or just let it slide and move on?"

"What… did you do?" Zelda asked after a few seconds. Sadness tangled with fear gripped her heart as she waited for the answer.

"Well, I tried to let it go even though it haunted my dreams. A year later, Roy returned confessing his love for Sheeda to both of us. I listened to her cry in her sleep all night not being able to fall asleep. I guess when I finally did, she took off. Roy was gone that morning, and so was she."

A silent tear slipped out of Zelda's eyes at the awful news. No wonder he turned out this way. He not only experienced the destruction of his kingdom and home, but his wife was unfaithful and left him. Marth turned towards the Hylian, and noticed the tear's trail. It was when she reached out to touch his face, that he noticed his own tear follow a similar path. Another tear fell down Zelda's face as she began to speak.

"I'm… so sorry this all happened to you, Marth. You experienced unfortunate luck. No matter what you did, everything turned to crap leaving you alone," Zelda cried, "I want… to help. I want to be someone special in your life. You don't deserve this. You don't!"

Marth didn't have any words to say as he enveloped the shaking princess into his arms. She held onto him tightly as she cried not only for him, but for herself. Marth felt the feeling that she never let herself cry. She wanted to appear strong for others. A weight was finally being lifted off of both of their shoulders as they held onto each other in depression.

"I know that I can love you forever, Marth," Zelda whispered into his neck. Marth tensed at her words. He had only just met her, and she knew she could love him. Did she really want to?

Zelda nodded, guessing his thoughts, "I want to love you, I do. I know… that the feelings are already starting to unfold."

Marth rested his head on hers. He sighed in contentment. Finally, he could begin to heal, but it only would start with his answer.

"I know that I'll love you forever as well, Zelda because the love is already there," The Altean Prince whispered into her hair. Zelda pulled back so she could look at his face. She saw a soft, loving smiled adoring his lips. They both wanted this. They both wanted this love to change the fate they experienced. Zelda wanted him to smile like this everyday. They would rebuild Altea, and make it flourish under the strength of their growing love for one another.

As the destined couple met for their first kiss, the fountain's top changed into a stone statue of the Altean and Hylian in a loving embrace. Each stone figured adored a smile. It was the tallest fountain in the garden, and would never crack. It read 'Forever in stone, I promise to love you.'

_The End_

* * *

_Well, there's the end. I hope you liked it. I know they fell for each other fast, but did you ever heard of 'love at first sight'. Of course you have. :) Thanks for reading._

_REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
